


Don't Be Scared Pretty Kitty

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Job, Body Appreciation, Building Friendship, Fingerfucking, First Date, Fluff, Forever and For Always, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Louis, hybrid!louis, insecure!louis, normal!harry, obviously, oh look smut tags finally hehe, shy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I know this prompt might be ove used but here it goes: Louis was born a hybrid and was adopted by a man who interested him since he had gotten him, sexual abuse, rape, ect. But the man dies and Louis is taken away to a foster home full of kids who bully him more, he's 16 and is very scared and doesn't eat and never speaks out to people had to send him to another foster home with no children. That's where Harry comes and fluff and smut (Harry would be like 20-21) Please!!</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid AU - Harry 21 - Louis 17
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This contains mild non-con and abuse scenes.

 

  
From a young age, Louis knew he was different.

He had ears and a tail that most of the other children didn’t have - and because of that, they just stared at him and whispered mean things.

Then one day, he thought his luck had improved when a man came into the orphanage and changed his life forever. He promised to take care of him and love him; buy him toys and give him lots of love.

He guessed that love must come in the form of bruises and fractured bones.

He didn’t like where his master touched him; it hurt, and no matter how much Louis told him so, he wouldn’t stop. Sometimes there was blood, other times he was tied and gagged so he couldn’t run away. Each and every time his master would apologize, giving him sweet kisses and promises that it wouldn’t happen again.

Every night, he proved otherwise. Every night, Louis wished he was dead.

"Fuck - hold still, baby."

"Hurts," Louis mumbled, crying as he tried to pull away.

The old man grunted as he slapped Louis hard across the face, instantly stilling him.

"Now, hold the fuck still!"

Louis closed his eyes as his master continued.

His breath stunk of alcohol; his face and body dirty from lack of hygiene.

Louis could feel every movement the older man made. He could feel his body being torn in half.

After his master finished, he buckled his trousers and stumbled around the room, rambling to himself. Louis just watched him as he did a few more shots before leaving. Once the door had latched, he quickly locked and leaned against it, his eyes traveling the room until they hit the mirror. Walking up to it slowly, Louis just stared at himself.

What he saw disgusted him.

He could count every rib, every bruise; both dark circles under his eyes.

Quickly looking away, he picked up the clothing he’d been wearing for the past week and walked to the bathroom adjoining his room, cleaning them the best he could in the bathtub before getting in himself. He’d probably be beaten later for using the shower without permission, but right now, he didn’t care. Feeling the water cascade over his skin was one thing that calmed him. As he washed the disgusting feeling of his master’s hands off of him, he closed his eyes and put his head under the water, the sound making him forget the pains in his stomach for a moment.

He wasn’t sure what he did in his life to be treated like this. Was it all because he was a hybrid? Did people really hate him that badly over something he had no choice in?

Tears filled his eyes as he sank down to the bottom of the tub, burying his face in his knees.

He prayed that something would happen - anything to take him away from this.

 

——

Four years later, not long after Louis had turned thirteen, he was back in an orphanage. His master had died suddenly and there was nowhere else for him to go.

Part of him was happy that his master died; he had more control over his body now, but he hated this new orphanage even more than the one his master had found him in. The kids yelled at him, pushed him and pulled on his ears and tail. They called him a freak and a waste of space as they constantly reminded him that no one would ever want to adopt him. Every day, without fail, they would take his food so he barely ate enough to keep his body functioning.

Louis occasionally cried himself to sleep, and other nights he barely slept a wink. He would be thinking and praying for the day that someone would come into the orphanage, smile at him and take him away like so many of the other children had been.

He just wanted to be loved.

————-

_A sudden tug to his right ear literally dragged Louis away from his thoughts as one of the oldest kids started pulling and pulling at the matted fur._

_"What’s up, pussy?" the boy spat, laughing bitterly as Louis cried out in pain. Soon, the other children in the rec room were all stood around him, leering at him, suffocating him…_

Louis’ eyes shot open as he regained consciousness, his breathing out of control and his heart rate stuttering. He was still not used to those dreams - those nightmares that haunted him whenever he could actually sleep for brief moments.

He was almost grateful that it was one of the dreams about the other children; if it wasn’t them it would be  _him_.

Louis didn’t want to waste another moment thinking about his master.

_He’s dead; he can’t get to me anymore._

A dull pain in his abdomen throbbed in sympathy, reminding him of the pain he suffered and endured. Before he could stop it, a whine broke through the barrier of his chapped lips and was let out into the quiet room.

Quickly covering his mouth with his hand, Louis panicked once again, fairly positive of what was to come next.

"I swear to fucking Christ, pussy, if you make one more sound…"

A harsh voice made its way across to him, and he knew it belonged to Dylan - a boy who barely slept and held an extreme grudge against Louis; blaming him for his insomnia.

"Sorry," Louis squeaked, the sound muffled by his hand.

There was sound of movement and he noticed a shadow making its way towards his bed, the dark face of Dylan illuminated by the backlight of a phone held in a tight grip.

"What the fuck did you not understand about making any more noise?"

One hand grabbed Louis’ wrists, holding them above his head so he couldn’t lash out. (Not that he would’ve done; he understood that fighting back was a futile attempt.)

The thud of the phone hitting the floor echoed around the room for a second before Louis was hit; punched repeatedly in the ribs and stomach.

As time passed and some form of violence was used against him each day, Louis could feel himself growing immune to the pain.

He thought that would be how he died.

—

However, almost four years later, Louis would be turning seventeen in a few short days and would be on his own in a little over a year, because once you turn eighteen, you are allowed out into the world with only a little money to get you started. To be honest, he was afraid.

He was now away from the nasty orphanage - and happy about that - but he had been moved to yet another one, where he was the only child.

Well, he was more of a maid.

He cleaned every single day, then cooked before carrying on with more cleaning. As he was only getting fed once a day, he was still terribly thin. He felt like the modern-day male version of Cinderella. He just hoped that the rest of the fairytale would come true, and a beautiful prince would come along and find him.

But that’s just crazy talk.

Who would want him? Hybrids were seen as abominations: experiments gone wrong. They were once found as beautiful creatures, but times had changed.

"Lou!"

Rolling his eyes, he quickly ran down the hallway.

"Yes Miss?"

That was how he had to acknowledge his foster parents: ‘Miss’ and ‘Sir’.

"Why haven’t you cleaned the sitting room yet?"

"I’m finishing the kitc-"

His words stopped when a hand landed harshly against his cheek.

"I don’t want to hear excuses. This is why you haven’t been adopted yet."

Louis just nodded and shuffled along down the hallway, his tail wrapped around his middle.

Most families complained about his tail and his ears; others didn’t like how he remained silent or seemed too skittish. He’d only ever hit it off with one family and they never came back for him. His foster mother told him that it was all his fault and that she was probably stuck with him forever - often saying that he wouldn’t make it out in the real world and that he was just another waste of life. The words stung every time, but Louis didn’t say anything.

He never did.

—-

His birthday arrived, but the day still carried on: cleaning the house, taking care of his foster parents and cooking for them.

But today was different.

When he was on his way downstairs, he heard his foster mum talking on the phone.

"Yes, we have one child. Just turned seventeen today. I’m sure he’s too old for what you’re looking for-"

Louis stopped, retreating a few steps and sitting at the top of the stairs, listening.

"Oh, well he’s a hybrid, so I’m sure you’re not interested in-"

She stopped talking, having obviously been cut off, which caught Louis’ attention even more.

"Okay, so you’ll be by tomorrow at nine a.m?" she confirmed with slight irritation in her voice.

Louis couldn’t breathe. Someone was coming to see him tomorrow. He might be leaving! Quickly standing and running to his room, he rushed around, making sure that everything was perfect.

As he made sure his clothes were clean and his room was tidy, he thought about what the person on the other end of the phone might be like.

He just hoped that they’re kind, and don’t just turn away at the sight of him.

He still had that little hope that his knight in shining armour would appear on the doorstep.

—

The doorbell rang loudly, causing Louis to nearly fall off the bed. Biting his lip, he walked down the hall, peeking around the wall and hoping to catch a glimpse of who was at the door.

"Hello, welcome. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," a deep voice replied.

"Alright; just let me go and get him - he’s a bit nervous. Louis, darling!" his foster mother called up the stairs. "Please come down honey; you have someone who wants to see you."

Louis could hear the fake sweetness in her voice and it sickened him. Slowly, he went down a couple of stairs and his eyes landed on the tall man standing next to her.

He looked so young; not much older than him. Messy brown curls covered his head and his skin was pale.

"Hello there," the man said to him as he took a step forward, causing Louis to go back up a stair. "He’s so shy," he continued, not taking his eyes off Louis. The boy’s reaction worried him; he wanted to know why Louis looked so afraid. You would think he would’ve gotten used to this by now.

"Yes; he’s always been like that. We’ve been trying to work with him, but he usually just stays in his room all day."

Louis’ eyes snapped over to his foster mother quickly as the lies continued to flow from her lips.

The stranger caught the movement, which instantly told him that she was lying.

"Louis, darling; please come downstairs so Harry can see you."

Before Louis had chance to move, this ‘Harry’ is speaking once again.

"Could we have some time alone?"

Louis’ eyes moved back to Harry, surprised by his request.

"I’m not sure… He might not come down if I’m not here and-"

"I’m wanting to try this, so please - if you could…"

"Um, alright," the woman answered, sounding irritated once again. "Louis, be on your best behavior now."

His foster mother finally left the room, and Harry followed her, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Hello Louis," he said again.

Louis didn’t say a word; he just kept his eyes on the tall man as he went down a few more stairs, stopping two from the bottom.

"I’m Harry - as you know."

Louis nodded, his tail wrapping around his middle tightly.

Harry’s eyes watched his tail before moving higher. “Are your ears clipped, Louis?”

The hybrid nodded shyly.

"Wanna unclip them for me? I’m sure they are uncomfortable."

Louis sat down on the stair and slowly reached up, unclipping his ears as Harry asked. He was right: he hated clipping them.

"That’s better," Harry said, gently reaching out.

Louis instantly pulled away, moving back up a stair.

Harry knelt down in front of him. “Don’t be scared, pretty kitty. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Harry put his hand out again, watching the hybrid tense but not move away. He kept his touch soft and gentle, and after a few seconds of stroking the younger boy’s ears and rubbing them between his fingers, Louis’ body relaxed and a small purr came from his throat.

"You are so beautiful, Lou."

The hybrid just stared at him, still remaining silent.

"Wanna tell me about yourself?"

Louis bit his lip as he looked down, unsure of what to say.

"How about I tell you a little about me, then you can go. Yeah?"

Louis nodded, appreciating the man’s kindness and patience so far.

"Well, my name is Harry, I’m twenty-one. I’m from Cheshire, I have one older sister and I just moved here to Doncaster. I love music and cooking for everyone. Do you have a favourite food Louis?"

"Pizza," the hybrid whispered.

"I’m sorry; what was that, kitten?"

"Um, pizza," Louis said, a little louder this time.

"I would love to make you some homemade pizza sometime, I think you’d enjoy it." Harry paused before continuing. "How about you then, Louis?" Harry asked, reaching a hand out and causing Louis to flinch again, turning away. "I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you, kitten. I’m not gonna hurt you I promise. I’m just a bit touchy-feely sometimes."

Louis then turned to face him again, and Harry’s eyes flashed quickly to the hybrid’s mouth, observing the sliced lip.

"What happened to your lip, kitten?"

"I disobeyed Miss Abigail." (His foster mother insisted that when they had company, he was to use her name then.)

"And she hit you?" Harry asked, his voice increasing in volume a bit and scaring Louis.

He nodded. Shit, he probably shouldn’t of said anything. Now he was going to tell her and was going to be punished. He stood up quickly, running up the stairs to his room.

"Louis," Harry called out, following him.

Once in the safety of his room Louis relaxed a bit when Harry entered.

"P-please don’t tell Miss Abigail what I told you! Please - I’ll do anything," Louis begged, falling to his knees in front of Harry.

The sight before him angered Harry even more. Dropping to the little kitten’s level, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

Louis tensed; he wasn’t sure what this was. Of course he knew it was a hug, but why was Harry hugging him?

"Listen Lou: I’m not going to tell and I will never - you hear me, never - lay a hand on you, and neither should she.” Harry pulled back, looking into Louis’ now watering eyes which broke his heart. “I’ve been looking for a companion to move in since I lost someone very dear to me, and if you want, I would like to take you home with me. I promise I won’t hurt you. You can come and go as you please. I won’t stop you if you ever want to leave. The moment you don’t want to be there anymore, I will bring you back. You have my word.”

Louis bit his lip as he looked down. His old master promised similar things and he hurt him, but Louis also didn’t want to be there anymore. This young man looked nicer than his master, and he seemed to mean everything he’d said.

"So, would that be alright with you Louis?"

Looking back up, the kitten nodded. “Yes, Harry,” he finally said.

Harry smiled widely, his dimples showing and - without even thinking - Louis reached up, touching one softly.

Harry’s smile faltered slightly, his breath hitching, but unmoving not wanting to scare the kitten.. Louis’ eyes met Harry’s for a moment, the past events momentarily forgotten. Louis’ eyes widened as he quickly was kicked back to reality, he ripped his hand away, looking down again.

"Sorry," he whispered, surprised himself that he touched Harry.

"Hey now," Harry tipped Louis’ chin up to meet his eyes, "never be sorry for something like that. How about we go and get the paperwork started?"

_____

Paperwork for hybrids doesn’t take as long as it does for adopting a human child, because the state is happy just to have them out of their hair. So, three short days later, Louis was waiting downstairs in the sitting room, with only a small case for luggage, to be picked up. He honestly couldn’t wait, but at the same time, he was a little nervous. His foster mother sat at her desk in the corner of the room, watching him. She looked angry.

"He’s probably not coming, you know," she said bitterly.

Louis didn’t even acknowledge her rude remark.

"Just like the last family who came and saw you. He probably rubbed your ears and said sweet things, just like they did. Like them, he’ll forget all about you and won’t show up."

Louis’ lip trembled a little at that memory.

"You’re wrong," he whispered, mainly to himself.

"What was that?"

Louis shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

"No, speak up. What did you say?" his foster mother asked again, her voice drawing closer to him.

"You’re wrong; he’s coming for me," Louis repeated.

"Oh, is he now?" she asked, bending down and gripping the back of his hair, forcing him to look at her. "And if he does, how long for, hmm? He’ll probably bring you back in a few days."

"No," Louis whispered as her grip got tighter.

"Or he’s probably like your old owner - what was it that you called him? Master? Now there’s a man who treated you better than you deserve," she spat in his face.

"I suggest you let go of him right now," a loud voice suddenly boomed, making his foster mother jump back as she let go of him.

Louis grabbed his suitcase and rushed to the door, where he cowered behind Harry.

"I don’t know how you can treat someone so poorly; you disgust me."

“I disgust you? What about that horrid ugly hybrid right behind you?”

"He’s far from disgusting or ugly. Every word you just said describes yourself and nothing more. I pray that you never have another child held in this hellhole. Don’t think I won’t report you." With that, Harry reached down and took Louis’ luggage from him before escorting him out of the door, leaving his foster mother in stunned silence.

____

Not a word was spoken for the duration of the car journey, as Louis fidgeted with his tail and Harry looked like he was about to break the steering wheel. Once the car came to a stop, Harry turned off the engine and turned to the younger boy.

"Louis, I am so sorry I was late today; if I wasn’t late, she probably wouldn’t have said or done any of that. I blame myself and I am so sorry. I won’t let her hurt you ever again, alright? Or anyone, if you let me. Maybe someday - when you’re comfortable - we can talk about what she said to you, because I know nothing of your past. Right now though, I want to show you your new home - and yes: it’s yours too. Would you like to see it?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Louis nodded, still not speaking.

"Just one thing before we go," Harry said, unbuckling his seat belt and reaching out. "I won’t hurt you, pretty kitty," he softly reminded the hybrid as his hands reached into his soft hair and unclipped his ears. "I don’t want to see these," - he held the clips in front of Louis’ eyes - "ever again. Your ears are natural and beautiful, and if you’re comfortable with it, I would love to see them."

A small smile formed on Louis’ face as he nodded.

"Alright Louis; let me show you your new home."

___

Harry took him around the house, showing him the living room, kitchen, both bathrooms and even the basement.

"Is this where I’m staying?" Louis asked, looking around. It’s where he had always stayed before.

"God no, kitten; you wanna see your room?"

Louis nodded as Harry took his hand, pulling him slightly up the stairs and back on the first floor. Taking him down a small corridor, he stopped in front of a closed door.

"That," Harry pointed across the hall, "is my room. You can come in whenever you want if you need anything, alright?"

"Yes Harry," Louis agreed.

"Now this," Harry said, opening the door, "is your room."

Louis looked around in amazement. First because of its size, but then because of all that came with it: a queen sized bed, a nice flat screen and what looked like a Playstation 3 sat underneath.

"Now I’m sorry if it’s not the colour you want, but we can change it - I just thought that blue was neutral. And I don’t know much about you, other than that you like football, so I got you some FIFA games for your system and in here," Harry opened the closet, "is a couple of footballs for you to kick around. I’m quite shit at it, but I’ll try to play with you. I hope this is okay; I’m sorry if it’s-"

Harry was cut off by a soft body pressed against him and ears tickling his chin.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis whispered, pulling away and looking down, yet again surprised by his own reaction.

"Um, I’m going to be making dinner soon, and I thought  we could go shopping and get you some more clothes tomorrow."

Louis shook his head. “You don’t have to-“

"I want to Lou - you need more than what’s in this small case," Harry said, setting Louis’ suitcase down on the bed. "Now get settled in, and try out your games if you like. I’m gonna go and prepare dinner. Your first night here should be celebrated with your favourite meal."

Louis smiled as he watched Harry leave. He felt good about this place, and just hoped that it wasn’t too good to be true.

___

A couple of hours later, dinner was ready and they sat in front of the television to watch football as they ate. Louis wolfed down six pieces, surprising Harry with his appetite. Once they had both finished, Louis tried to take the plates and glasses to go and wash up. It was the least he could do, but Harry stopped him.

"Just leave it - we can do it later. Relax babe; you don’t have to do anything here."

Louis nodded slowly as he leaned back into the sofa, his tail swaying softly as he continued to watch the match. With a full belly and the soft cushions beneath him, Louis’ eyes were soon growing heavy.

Harry looked over at Louis trying to fight off his sleep and smiled. He was absolutely precious: his soft hair falling in his eyes and his baby blues barely noticeable through his mostly closed lids. Reaching out, he softly stroked Louis’ ears, making the kitten purr softly.

Giving up, Louis lay down, curling into himself and resting his head on the edge of Harry’s thigh. He was so tired and the soft hand petting his ears wasn’t helping.

"Go to sleep Lou. I’ll wake you up in a little bit for dessert, alright?"

Louis sighed, finally giving in and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

___

When a massive feeling of comfort washed over him, interrupting his dreamless sleep, Louis’ eyes snapped open and he realised that he was being held close to Harry’s chest, wrapped up completely in his arms.

At the sound of Louis’ squeak, Harry was alerted to the hybrid’s consciousness and paused in his journey upstairs.

“I’m sorry Lou; I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered gently, looking down into the other boy’s eyes. “You were fast asleep, and I figured you’d be more comfortable in your bed.”

When Louis’ response was to yawn and slowly nod as he closed his eyes once again, Harry carried him the rest of the way and gently placed him on the bed. He tucked him in tight and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s head before leaving the room, a soft, “Good night, Lou,” leaving his lips.

_There was a drop in his stomach as panic sparked in his veins, his heart already beating a mile a minute as he quickly tried to block everything out from his brain before it was too late._

_There just wasn’t enough time._

_The door flew open, smashing against the wall and chipping the paint, as always. Louis’ body froze, almost as if it knew what was coming next._

_“Stand up,” his master slurred, the stale stench of alcohol already filling Louis’ nostrils, despite the few feet between them._

_Louis rushed to do as told, knowing he would face the consequences of his refusal if he didn’t._

_“Take off your clothes.”_

_There was a moment of hesitation. The briefest moment; fractions of seconds, even._

_“You deaf, slut? Take them off - or I’ll do it for you.”  
The last time Master removed Louis’ clothes for him, it resulted in mostly ripped garments that Louis had to wear until his Master finally gave him an old t-shirt as a substitute._

_Louis shakily undressed, standing there moments later with not one piece of material covering his skin. He shivered; it was always cold where he slept._

_“On the bed. Hands and knees.”_

_Louis continued to obey his Master’s commands, and could already feel his weak arms buckling under the weight of his torso where he held his position on the uncomfortable mattress._

_“No time to get you ready - you probably already are, right slut?”_

_Louis didn’t let out a single sound, knowing that he’d be punished even more if he dared protest._

_His Master was then suddenly inside of him, ripping him in two. Louis wondered if there was any blood again. It was a continuous pain - with every thrust in and pull out, Louis could feel every nerve ending screaming for it to stop._

_That’s what he wanted to do._

_With his face forced down against the scratchy material of his thin blanket due to the harsh grip on the hair at the nape of his neck, he could finally feel his brain desperately trying to shut down, his mouth forming words that were making no sounds._

_His throat sore from silent screaming; a constant lump in his throat as tears built up in his eyes._

_Internal screaming; continuous pain._

_Screaming._

_Screaming._

_Crying._

_“Louis.”_

_For a moment, it seemed like everything had stopped. His Master had never called him by his name before._

_“Louis.”_

He woke up suddenly, his eyes flashing open to be immediately met with mossy green ones. Harry was knelt beside the bed, his face looking panicked and concerned as his hand slowly stroked over Louis’ hair and ears. Louis’ breathing was incredibly laboured as he felt tears dripping down his face; his clothes were stuck to him and his hair was sticky on his forehead.

“Thank God you’re awake,” Harry mumbled. He had heard Louis crying at first, deciding to leave him to it, but that was before the shouting started - closely followed by the screaming. Louis had sounded as if he was in pain - Harry couldn’t do anything but check on him, finding him wrapped up in his duvet, sweating buckets and crying his eyes out.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, wriggling closer to the boy beside the bed. “Harry, get him away from me.”

“Shh, Lou; you’re fine.”

Louis fell silent, worried that he’d already said too much.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and whispering words into his ears; soft, gentle words, that made Louis feel more relaxed. Louis soon had a harsh grip on Harry’s shirt, and didn’t plan on letting go any time soon.

Harry seemed to notice this, as he stood up, leaned over Louis and scooped him up into his arms for the second time that night. Louis didn’t say a word as Harry carried him out of the room and across the hall, gently placing him into the older boy’s bed and climbing in beside him.

“Are you okay now?” he whispered, stroking Louis’ soft ears.

Louis didn’t reply, continuing to whimper into Harry’s shoulder.

“No one will hurt you anymore. I promised, didn’t I?” Harry whispered, rocking Louis gently back and forth.

Soon, the hybrid fell back to sleep, curled up in Harry’s arms; loving words echoing in his ears, and the memories of gentle touches on his skin.

 

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](http://ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) & [truthtattoos](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU - Harry 21 - Louis 17
> 
> Panic set in.
> 
> Louis shot up, looking around not seeing any trace of Harry. His breathing sped up, his heart pounding in his chest as his mind was filled with worry after worry.Did Harry leave him? Was he packing his things? Did he change his mind?
> 
> "H-Harry?" Louis sobbed out brokenly, tears welling up in his eyes, both in panic and frustration at his meek voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Harry?”
> 
> The only word that could leave his lips was Harry’s name, but his thoughts were screaming, Come back to me! I had faith in you; don’t leave me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long! I've been working like crazy! and plus co-writing this with completely different timezones is crazy. Enjoy!

 

 

Louis awoke to arms wrapped tight around him and soft snores tickling his neck. He felt safe for the first time in years, but that feeling of comfort ended when the events of the previous night came rushing back.  _Would Harry take him back to the orphanage?_  He’d only been there one night and he’d already had a nightmare that probably put Harry off.

However, Louis couldn’t forget about what Harry did to calm him down, and that thought replaced the worry with warmth. He had held him  _so_  close, whispering such sweet words and promises.

Louis slowly turned in Harry’s arms, trying not to wake him. He wanted to look at the man who comforted him; the one who had kept his promises so far. Luckily, the movement didn’t wake Harry, but his grip tightened for a brief moment.

Louis just stared; observing every little crevice. Harry was utterly breathtaking; his creamy white skin, and his sleep tousled curls were just beautiful, and Louis loved when Harry smiled - it made his heart swell - and his eyes: he could get lost in his mossy green eyes. He loved how Harry could easily carry him, and - believe it or not - he loved that Harry was taller than him. So tall and lanky but also strong.

Harry suddenly shifted, groaning slightly before opening his eyes and sleepily looking down at Louis, causing the hybrid to blush and look away.

"Morning Lou."

Louis mumbled a quick  _‘_ _morning_ _’_  before snuggling back into Harry, not wanting to get out of bed -  or talk about what happened last night.

Harry smiled softly at the movement. “You hungry, kitten?” he asked, stretching and then petting the kitten’s ears.

Louis purred and nodded, but he still didn’t want to have to move yet.

"How about you stay here, and I’ll go and make something real fast? We can have breakfast in bed and watch horrible films on Netflix."

Louis giggled, causing Harry’s smile to grow before the hybrid nodded; it was as if Harry could read his mind.

"Alright; I’ll be right back, Lou." Harry quickly climbed out of bed, throwing on his slippers and getting ready to leave the room, but looking back to the small kitten on his bed beforehand. He had a tiny smile on his lips as he snuggled deeper into the covers, his tail peeking out at the end. Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself; he was so glad that Louis was there and, for that moment, he seemed happy.

——

Twenty minutes later, Harry entered the room with two plates of steaming hot food. The smell caused Louis’ tummy to rumble, bringing out a cute little blush on the kitten’s cheeks.

"Sounds like I came just in time." Harry smiled, handing the kitten his plate and turning on the telly. "What sounds good Lou?" Harry asked as he scrolled through Netflix.

Louis looked up in time to see Titanic scrolling across the screen. “That one,” he said quietly.

"Titanic?"

Louis looked down, nodding.

"Titanic it is then."

The movie began and the two ate in silence; Louis was done first, of course: still eating his food way too fast. He set his plate down on the bedside table and then lay on his side, facing Harry as he watched the movie. Once Harry finished, he also put his plate aside and propped some pillows up to lean back against the headboard.

Louis fought the urge to snuggle up to Harry. It was just so inviting - but he had already slept in the man’s bed during the night and woke up in his arms, so he figured he’d want some space. As the movie continued however, Louis scooted a little closer to Harry without even realizing it until he was centimeters away.

The kitten’s little movements were so cute to Harry as he watched him get closer and closer. He wanted Louis to do this on his own; wanted him to feel comfortable enough in his presence. Last night was already traumatic enough for him, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what the kitten was dreaming about - what it was that had him so frightened that he was screaming and crying so fiercely that he was shaking and pouring sweat. Harry glanced over at the kitten again, noticing how his eyes were growing heavy as he watched the movie. Louis’ soft brown hair was a mess atop his head, and his beautiful blue eyes were so reserved, but you could still see the hurt behind them unless he smiled enough to make the crinkles appear beside them (that Harry loved). Louis was tiny, and not just in height; Harry could easily feel the kitten’s bones through his clothing when lifting him, but that would soon change.

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him, so he looked up tiredly, giving him a small smile.

Harry gave in right there.

"Alright, come here, pretty kitty," Harry whispered, pulling the kitten into his chest.

Louis came willingly, not flinching when Harry touched him. A purr broke from his throat as he closed his eyes, snuggling even closer.

"Take a nap Lou; we can go shopping once you wake up."

Louis bit his lip. What if he had another nightmare? He didn’t want to burden Harry with that again. He felt bad enough already.

"I’m fine," Louis said quietly before letting out a small yawn.

Harry moved his hand up to the one spot that he knew Louis loved - his ears - and began rubbing small circles into them and tugging them lightly between his fingers. Louis’ purr grew louder.

"I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise." Harry’s soft words entered his ears and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

—-

About an hour and a half later, Louis stirred, reaching out for the warmth he was expecting next to him, but instead meeting a cool sheet. The bed was empty; he was in bed alone.

Panic set in.

Louis shot up, looking around not seeing any trace of Harry. His breathing sped up, his heart pounding in his chest as his mind was filled with worry after worry. _Did Harry leave him? Was he packing his things? Did he change his mind?_

"H-Harry?" Louis sobbed out brokenly, tears welling up in his eyes, both in panic and frustration at his meek voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Harry?”

The only word that could leave his lips was Harry’s name, but his thoughts were screaming,  _Come back to me! I had faith in you; don’t leave me!_ His possible future flashed in front of his eyes; where he might end up if Harry took him back, what he might end up doing with his life.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Harry with an equally worried expression as slight relief rushed through Louis’ veins.  

"Lou? What’s wrong, kitten?" he asked, rushing over to him and pulling him onto his lap.

"I woke up and you-" Louis didn’t continue as he clutched onto Harry’s shirt.

Harry knew instantly what Louis was trying to say.

"Oh Lou. I was in the bathroom honey; I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up."

Louis nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey, now," Harry said, tipping his head up, "I wouldn’t leave you without telling you, alright?"

Louis just nodded and looked away in embarrassment at how he was acting.

"I know it’s going to take time for you to trust me, and that’s fine - there’s no rush. But I’m telling you again, Lou, that I’m not going to leave you, okay? I’m never going to let anything happen to you."

Louis looked up and met Harry’s eyes, nodding slowly. He believed him. Part of him told him that he shouldn’t, but he did. What else could he do?

"Now how about you go shower, and I’ll make us some lunch. Then we can get out of the house and get you some new clothes, yeah?"

The kitten smiled at him and it was genuine, his eyes crinkling a bit at the sides. Harry couldn’t look away.

"Um, everything you need is already in the bathroom. There are a few different types of shampoo, and I got some special conditioner for you in case your ears are sensitive. Towels are in the cupboard behind the door. Let me know if you need anything else."

Louis stood up. “Thank you,” he managed quietly before leaving a smiling Harry behind.

—-

Once a quick lunch of sandwiches had been eaten, and Louis was dressed in some old jeans of Harry’s - turned up at the bottom with a makeshift hole cut out at the back for his tail - and a plain t-shirt, Harry led the hybrid to his car and held open the passenger side door for him. Louis murmured his thanks and climbed in, letting Harry shut the door behind him as he pulled on his seatbelt.

The ride into town was mostly spent in silence, until Harry stopped at some traffic lights and decided to turn up the radio to fill the gap. Louis hadn’t heard a lot of music before; not modern stuff anyway - occasionally he would’ve heard Miss Abigail singing along to something on her record player in the living room, but that was about it.

“Do you like The 1975, Lou?” Harry eventually asked.

Louis simply shifted in his seat and looked at Harry in confusion.

Harry noticed the kitten’s expression out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. “Never heard of them, huh?”

Shaking his head slowly, Louis assumed that the music playing was by whoever Harry was talking about, and tried to listen. He couldn’t really understand what the singer was singing about; something about chocolate and…wow, Louis had only ever had chocolate once, and he’d sort of forgotten what it tasted like.

“Here we are.”

Louis’ musings were interrupted by Harry’s announcement of their arrival, closely followed by him leaving the car to walk around and open Louis’ door again.

It felt strange for Louis to be wandering around in public with his ears on display and tail wrapped around his waist, but he liked it. It gave him a sense of freedom, which was what he’d been craving for so long.

Harry led him between shops, a gentle hand sometimes resting on the small of the kitten’s back to guide him. He let Louis pick out the clothes he liked, not caring about the price - he enjoyed having someone to spoil, and Louis had clearly never experienced such a thing.

Every article of clothing the kitten tried on looked absolutely wonderful in Harry’s eyes; he concluded that it must be impossible for Louis to ever look anything but beautiful.

The two of them got home later that evening, after Harry had taken Louis to one of his favourite restaurants for dinner. The hybrid still hadn’t said much during their meal, so Harry did most of the talking, telling Louis miscellaneous things from his life. Louis had listened intently, wishing he had interesting things to tell the older man, but knowing that Harry probably wouldn’t care.

“Are you tired, Lou?” Harry asked when he noticed Louis letting out a small yawn.

Louis nodded slowly in response.

“Ready for bed then?” Harry held out his hand for Louis to take, shifting his eyes in the direction of the stairs.

After glancing down at Harry’s outstretched hand for a few seconds, Louis eventually reached out and took it, surprising himself with the slightest bit of trust he’s just handed over to this man who only brought him home the previous day.

Harry gently tugged him upstairs, his thumb rubbing circles into the kitten’s skin, soothing him.

“So, um…” Harry hesitated outside Louis’ bedroom door. “Will you be, uh, okay? On your own?”

And there it was.

Louis  _knew_ it; Harry didn’t want him sleeping in his bed again; didn’t want him waking him up in the middle of the night with his stupid nightmares again. Why would he? What reason did Harry have to care about Louis any more than anyone else?

So, fighting against any possible emotions showing themselves on his face, Louis nodded curtly and opened the door, pulling his hand out of Harry’s grip and mumbling, “Good night.”

Once the door was closed behind him, he flopped down on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. He really thought Harry would at least  _talk_  to him about it, instead of just assuming that it was a one-off thing and wouldn’t happen again. Except it  _would_ happen again; Louis wasn’t even asleep yet, but he could already feel the haunting thoughts that appeared in his nightmares slowly resurfacing - waiting in the wings for his eyes to close.

Holding his lower lip between his teeth, Louis pulled off his t-shirt and jeans before realising that his new clothes - that included pajamas - were still downstairs. At that thought, there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by Harry’s soft voice. “Lou? I have your clothes; do you want me to leave them out here for you?”

Louis took a deep breath before pulling the door open, standing there wearing only the boxers he’d borrowed from Harry that morning, the elastic of the waistband struggling to hold onto his protruding hipbones. Harry looked pretty taken aback as he took in Louis’ appearance before holding out the bags of clothes.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly, going to close the door again before realising that Harry’s foot was stopping him from doing so.

“I really think we ought to talk about last night,” he explained. “If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Louis let out a few indecisive noises, sounding panicked as he even thought about explaining his nightmares to Harry. He’d only known him properly for a _day_ : surely it should take Louis much longer to trust him enough to tell him?

Harry’s eyes were open and honest, showing genuine concern in them as he watched Louis expectantly, awaiting an answer.

_He cares; he really cares._

Despite Louis’ thoughts from mere minutes before, he slowly nodded, gesturing for Harry to enter the room. The older man did so, perching on the edge of Louis’ bed as the kitten pulled on an oversized jumper that he’d thought would be nice to sleep in.

“So,” Harry started gently once Louis was sat beside him, “I’m guessing the dream last night wasn’t just a one-off?”

Louis shook his head, pulling his sleeves down over his hands.

“What was it about? Or who? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Louis stomach plummeted to the ground as he found himself faced with the reality of what he was being asked. It was as if his ability to speak had simply disappeared, making it impossible for him to answer Harry - no matter how much part of him actually wanted to. He was growing tired of bottling it up; he needed someone to talk to - someone to help him through it.

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry cautiously reached out to stroke Louis’ ears, knowing it would be a comforting action, but unsure of whether Louis would want it. To encourage him to continue, Louis nudged his head into Harry’s palm, closing his eyes in satisfaction when he felt the warm touch on the sensitive fur of his ears.

“So?” Harry pushed gently, not wanting to force it out of Louis, but still wanting to know to see if he could help in any way. Seeing Louis hurt was something he didn’t want, and if there was any way on Earth he could stop it, he planned to.

A small cough broke from the kitten’s throat before he finally stuttered, “M-Master.”

“Your Master?” Harry asked in confusion.  _Did Louis mean his foster parents from before?_

Louis took a deep breath, knowing that he’d have to say more than just individual words to explain things to Harry.

“The first man who adopted me.”

“And you have nightmares about him?” Harry enquired softly, happy to have a bit more information out of Louis, but still not fully understanding.

“He…He used to hurt me. H-he made me do things I didn’t want to, and…I was scared.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he could explain the emotion building up inside of him. He knew one thing though: a lot of it was pure anger. Pure anger and hatred for whatever bastard could treat Louis in such a way. The hand that wasn’t scratching Louis’ ears clenched into a fist on his thigh as he tried to push away the horrible thoughts that came to mind of Louis being in any sort of pain.

_How? How could anyone hurt him?_

Harry broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Louis’ soft sobs from beside him; tears were dripping down the hybrid’s face, falling onto the wool of his new jumper. Feeling his heart break, Harry pulled the kitten into his chest as tight as he could, kissing his hair and whispering words that he hoped would be comforting.

When he felt Louis relaxing against him, and his t-shirt was covered in tears, Harry pulled back, keeping a grip on the hybrid’s arms as he looked right into his eyes.

“You’re never going to get hurt again, okay? Never. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, Louis. I promise.”

Louis’ eyes began to water again and Harry wiped his thumbs under them before pulling him close once more.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed again?” he asked gently.

Louis shook his head as best as he could against Harry’s chest. “I’ll be fine.”

After surveying the kitten’s features thoroughly until Louis let out a watery giggle, Harry concluded otherwise. “Come on.”

“I’ll be fine,” Louis repeated, shuffling backwards on the bed and leaning against his pillows as if to prove a point.

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh of exasperation before leaning over and scooping Louis up into his arms. A squeak escaped Louis’ lips as he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist.

He couldn’t help but smile into Harry’s neck as he felt that feeling for the second time in the previous twenty-four hours.

He felt safe.

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) & [truthtattoos](truthtattoos.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Chapter 2! It’s a bit shorter but it’s building. The next chapter will include growth of the two together; feelings and Harry’s past.
> 
> Let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU - Harry 21 - Louis 17
> 
> Harry knew that he’d been looking at Louis for much too long by now, but he was really struggling to move his eyes away. In the warm, golden light shining through from the landing, Louis looked like an angel. No; an angel wasn’t even right.
> 
> Words simply weren’t good enough.
> 
> It was time. Looking at Louis in that moment, Harry knew that he should share the last bit of himself that he had kept from the younger boy. Louis had been nothing but honest with him, even if it had taken time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! *throws confetti*

Louis was surprised by the small amount of time it took for him to get used to living with Harry. It’s often said that no one likes change, but Louis had never been so happy to have such a different life.

Instead of cooking food for others and getting little for himself, Louis - despite his wishes to help - would sit in the kitchen and watch as Harry cooked every meal for the two of them. Instead of spending every hour of his days cleaning the house, he’d play on his Playstation, or watch films, or - his favourite of all - talk to Harry.

It still took some effort on Harry’s part to get anything out of Louis at first, as the kitten was still incredibly shy and slightly cautious of what he was saying, but they always ended up having wonderful conversations, in which they’d learn a lot about one another.

Louis thought that it must’ve been during one of those conversations that he realised how his feelings towards Harry were changing.

At first, Harry was like a warm blanket; comforting, calming and so wonderfully caring. Louis depended on him as if he was the oxygen in the air - the hybrid wondered how he could possibly survive without him. Harry was all that Louis had ever wanted: someone to look after him.

Louis soon started to realise that Harry meant even more to him than he originally thought.

Harry wasn’t just there to care for him anymore; he became a necessity for Louis to function. When Harry wasn’t there, Louis would constantly be thinking about him, and his heart rate would increase slightly every time they were reunited - even after mere minutes of separation.

Plus, he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Harry is.

Of course, the kitten had no idea of what any of this could mean, so he carried on normally.

Harry told himself, over and over, that no matter how wonderful Louis is, there was no way he could possibly be any more than a carer for him. That’s all Harry was: someone to look after Louis. That’s all that Harry could be - after what happened with Louis’ master before, it was clear that Louis would’ve been put off any form of relationship for the rest of his life.

Harry could only feel pure anger towards that master because of it. Who was he to hurt Louis in any way? How did he possibly dare to lay a finger on the poor innocent kitten?

So, Harry kept things the way they had always been. Sure, as they got more comfortable around one another, they became more touchy-feely - and Louis still slept in Harry’s bed every night - but they were friends, and nothing more than that.

That was the way it had to stay.

—-

 

Harry went to stand up from the sofa, carefully untangling Louis’ limbs from his.

“Harry?” Louis whispered once Harry was stood up.

The older man sighed, disappointed that his plan to not wake Louis had failed. “Yeah, Lou?”

“Where are you going?”

Harry reached down and stroked a hand over Louis’ velvet ears. “I’ll be back in a second; I promise.”

The kitten let out a soft noise of frustration, before snuggling further into the cushions as Harry left the room and poured himself a glass of water from the tap in the kitchen.

It was happening again.

Louis’ warmth pressed against him; his soft breaths feeling like tender caresses on the skin of his neck. This wasn’t part of the plan.

Leaning his elbows on the counter near the sink, Harry buried his face in his palms, wishing that his mind wouldn’t go into overdrive whenever Louis did anything remotely cute or endearing - let alone touched him.

He sensed Louis’ presence prior to feeling it.

“Are you okay?”

Louis was stood in the doorway, Harry’s jumper hanging from his tiny frame - you could barely see his bones anymore - and sleeves too long over his hands.

For fuck’s sake.

“I’m fine, Lou; sorry I just left, I’m…I think I must be getting ill or something.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he stepped closer and he looked genuinely upset by that statement. “That means that you’re not fine.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I guess not.”

A cute frown settled on Louis’ features, furrowing his curved eyebrows together. “I don’t want you to not be well.”

“I’ll be alright.” Harry smiled. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Louis’ eyes brightened slightly as he held out his hand for Harry to take.

And it was in times like that when Harry really thought Louis could care about him too.

—-

It was about a week later when Harry actually did fall ill, and it resulted in Louis sitting at his bedside for as much time as he can, getting anything and everything that the older man needed - despite his insistence that he was “fine, Louis, honestly”.

It was during this time that things got even worse than before - if that were even possible. He watched as Louis scuttled in and out of his room, fetching him soup, medicine, more blankets - anything to make sure that Harry was feeling the best that he possibly could in his state - and Harry couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have a kitten like Louis.

Until it was time for the two of them to go to sleep.

“But Harry,” Louis whined, shifting his legs up onto the bed.

“No, Lou. I can’t have you sharing a bed with me when I’m all germy like this. The last thing I want is for you to fall ill as well.”

Harry was sure that the disgruntled expression on Louis’ face after that comment was one to rival a baby kitten’s.

“Harry, I-”

“Please? Do it for me?” When Louis hesitated once again, Harry added: “I couldn’t deal with myself if I knew I’d made you ill.”

With one final eye roll, Louis finally stood up from the bed and slowly dragged his feet over to the door. “Night, Harry,” he mumbled.

“G’night, Lou. Sleep well.”

Harry was confused when he rolled over and his bedroom light didn’t turn off straight away. Before he even had chance to properly think about it though, there was a pair of lips pressed softly against his forehead, and warm arms wrapped around him over the top of the duvet.

“I really hope you get better soon.”

And then the warmth was gone, the light was off and Harry was left alone in the dark with butterflies in his stomach and a tug at his heart.

“No!  _No!_ ”

The screams woke Harry up with a start, and he was out of his bed in fractions of seconds, sprinting down the hallway and throwing open Louis’ bedroom door. The boy was curled up in a ball on the edge of his bed, rocking himself back and forth; a harsh oxymoron of the gentle movement compared to the vicious sounds leaving his lips.

“Lou,” Harry said softly, hoping that his voice would be calm enough to pull Louis from his nightmare. “Louis, baby, kitten…I’m here. It’s Harry. Please, baby; please wake up.” He gently stroked a hand over the kitten’s hair and ears in an attempt to recreate how he woke him up last time.

Tears were streaming down Louis’ face now, staining his skin and dripping onto his t-shirt. Harry continued doing the same as before, until he heard Louis’ next words.

“Harry! Harry! No!”

Harry froze, his hand hovering overing the material covering Louis’ back. What the hell was Louis dreaming about?

Realising that his gentle tactic really wasn’t working, Harry started being a bit more forceful with waking the kitten up. Louis said no more, and the flow of tears gradually slowed down, but his eyes remained scrunched shut.

Harry himself almost felt like crying.

He felt completely and utterly helpless. Here Louis was, trapped in a nightmare that Harry could’ve easily prevented if he’d just listened to the other boy and let him sleep in his bed.

Suddenly overcome with ridiculous emotion - Harry blamed his illness - he wrapped his arms tight around the hybrid, his mouth next to Louis’ ear as he said: “I’m so sorry, Lou. Please, please, wake up.”

Louis suddenly let out a squeak, and Harry pulled back to see that the kitten’s eyes were finally on show.

“Harry?”

“I’m right here, baby. Are you okay?”

A whimper broke out of Louis’ throat then, and Harry pulled him into his chest again.

“I thought he killed you! I thought he found us…I thought he got you!”

Harry gently shushed the crying boy as he rocked him from side to side, whispering soft words of comfort into his ears. “He’s never coming back; I promised, didn’t I? No one will ever hurt you.” He pulled back from the embrace. “I never want to lose you.”

Louis thought, in that moment, that he had finally learnt what love is.

Love wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen in his life previously; it wasn’t bruises, it wasn’t pain and it wasn’t words that hurt his feelings.

It was soft-spoken promises; gentle touches; the feeling of hands stroking his hair. It as bright; it was warm; it was safe. It was dependence; it was honesty; it was trust.

Louis had learnt a lot about trust in the few weeks that he had lived with Harry so far. After the way everyone else had treated him for the entirety of his life, he never thought he deserved any better. He knew that he could never forget the hurt and betrayal people had bestowed upon him previously, but Harry was definitely doing a good job of filling his mind with positivity and calmness that could almost be enough to make him forget about his past - even for a little while.

When he looked at Harry, Louis realised what love is.

Love is Harry.  

Harry knew that he’d been looking at Louis for much too long by now, but he was really struggling to move his eyes away. In the warm, golden light shining through from the landing, Louis looked like an angel. No; an angel wasn’t even right.

Words simply weren’t good enough.

It was time. Looking at Louis in that moment, Harry knew that he should share the last bit of himself that he had kept from the younger boy. Louis had been nothing but honest with him, even if it had taken time.

"Come with me, Kitten; let’s get back into my bed and talk."

Louis’ heart jumped a little, relieved - but wait.  _Talk?_

Once on the bed, Harry reached under it, pulling out a photo album. He placed it carefully on his lap and looked over at Louis’ soft eyes, waiting nervously.  

"Lou, you’ve told me about your past, and trusted me with such horrible memories from your life. I think it’s time to tell you something about me that you don’t already know."

Louis nodded, leaning against Harry. “I know you said you lost someone close to you.”

Harry looked down, smiling softly as he opened the album. The first page showed two children: one boy - obviously Harry - and a dark haired girl.

"She’s so pretty," Louis said, turning the page and watching them gradually get older.

"That’s my sister, Gemma," Harry explained as his voice grew softer and his eyes filled with tears.

The kitten heard the older boy’s voice drop and looked up. “Harry,” he said softly, putting his arm around him and giving him a small squeeze. He didn’t like seeing Harry upset - as a matter of fact, in his short time there, he’d never seen Harry anything but happy.

"We actually lived together for a while after my mum passed away. She was my best friend; my rock."  Harry stopped, closing his eyes for a moment as he collected himself. "She went out dancing with some friends,  just having a good time. She didn’t drink though, and at about two a.m. she dropped them all off at home. She called to tell me she’d be home soon and that we should do a movie night, and”-Harry’s voice cracked again-"she was hit." Harry’s breathing was heavy before he continued. "I heard everything: her scream, the moment of impact… I screamed for her, and she never answered me." His voice completely broke as he remembered every single detail. Falling to the ground, screaming some more; hoping,  _praying_  that she’d give him something.

"Oh no, Harry.” Louis pulled him into his chest, and this time he cradled Harry. He had always thought of the older boy as being some unbreakable force that could never be messed with or stopped, but there he lay, in his arms and falling apart. Louis gripped onto him tighter as he rocked them back and forth; it felt good to be taking care of him for once. Harry didn’t have ears like Louis’, of course, so he carded his fingers through Harry’s curls instead, kissing his temple. The older boy gripped onto his shirt slightly and Louis’ heart stopped for a moment, realizing in that moment that Harry needed  _him_  - this wasn’t a one way street.

Harry just let himself cry; he probably couldn’t stop even if he tried. Clinging to the beautiful kitten, Louis’ arms tight around him and pulling him into his chest as if he was trying to pull the sadness from him into himself, it dawned on Harry how much he needed Louis. The kitten’s smile and laughter made him feel alive again. To feel needed was wonderful, and Louis gave him that. He felt so honored that Louis gave him the chance to make him happy - to make him feel loved. He no longer hid from him, pulled away or flinched when he moved to touch him. Louis was still a bit shy when it came to voicing what he wanted, but he’d grown, and now he was reaching out for him and trying to take away his pain.

Louis was truly beautiful.

Harry then felt soft lips on his temple again, and it made him feel warm, but mostly it made him just feel. When he lost Gemma he shut down, laying in bed for days - weeks, even. His friends were worried sick, and he almost lost his job: it was his darkest time. One day, his friends suggested adopting an animal; something for him to take care of - a companion. Harry had always loved hybrids so he decided to check the orphanages around town. That’s when he found Louis, and when his eyes hit the kitten for the first time, he knew that his search was finally over.

It’s just so easy to love Louis - he never understood how anyone couldn’t - but Louis meant so much more to him. He made Harry care about himself again; he wanted to be healthy to take care of the kitten - his kitten.

When he looked up at the smaller boy, Louis smiled softly at him. For the second time within half an hour, Harry couldn’t look away. His eyes traveled to the kitten’s lips and then back to his eyes.

Harry really wanted to kiss him…

…and Louis really wanted him to.

Louis cleared his throat as Harry looked away as he sat up, both boys sitting knee to knee.

"I’m sorry that happened, Harry," Louis said, gently taking Harry’s hand in his and giving it a small squeeze. It truly did hurt Louis to see this beautiful boy in so much pain. "I’m sorry you’re sad."

Harry smiled, lifting one of Louis’ hands and pulling him closer slightly, placing their hands over Harry’s heart.

"Thank you so much, Lou," Harry said, leaning closer so their faces were mere inches apart. "I’m not as sad anymore, though. I’ll always miss her, but I have you now."

The kitten blushed, looking down and biting his lip before glancing back up at the curly haired boy. Their eyes locked however, their breathing turning shallow and their hands still intertwined over Harry’s heart.

"I’d very much like to kiss you, Louis," Harry whispered. "Is that okay?"

Louis didn’t even think twice before he nodded, leaning slightly closer. Louis’ head was spinning, and it all came crashing down when he felt Harry’s lips touch his softly. It wasn’t a hard kiss - it was gentle and caring.

Letting go of the kitten’s hand, Harry brought his hand up and cupped the boy’s face, running his thumb over his smooth cheek.

One time, in one of the orphanages he’d stayed in, Louis managed to take one of the girl’s books where she left it on the coffee table in the living room. He’d flipped to a random page, and read a short paragraph before the girl returned and snatched it back from him (after purposely standing on his tail). In that paragraph, he’d managed to figure out that it was describing the protagonist’s first kiss. It spoke of fizzing and fireworks and all sorts of things which Louis couldn’t describe this kiss as being. No; this kiss was better than that. Other than the predominant nerves making themselves known in his stomach, all that Louis could feel was warmth. Warmth and happiness.

For a moment, everything around them was almost completely silent; the only things that could be heard were the soft noises of the kiss and their strung out breaths.

Seconds later, Harry broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Louis’ with his eyes closed.

Reaching up to touch his lips, Louis was still a bit overwhelmed with emotion. He had just kissed Harry; Harry had kissed him and he liked it - a lot. He wanted to do it again. The only man who had ever kissed him before was his master, and he didn’t ever want those kisses nor were they sweet and gentle.

Louis’ eyes returned to Harry’s face, just in time to see him opening his own.

"I’ve wanted to do that for so long."

The confession made Louis smile as he buried his face into Harry’s neck, just like every other time Harry had complimented him.

Harry laughed quietly, pulling the kitten into his lap. They fit together perfectly.

Louis leaned up a little as he made eye contact with Harry. Pointing to his lips, he whispered: “Kiss?”

Harry smiled wide.  _How fucking cute was that?_ "You never have to ask, babe."

It was Louis that connected their lips this time. Harry let him make all the moves; he wanted Louis to want this as much as he did. The second kiss didn’t last as long as the first, but it was just as sweet.

"How about we get some sleep now, yeah?"

Louis nodded and looked at the door, unsure as to whether Harry wanted him to stay since he was still sick, but also a bit worried that he’d have another nightmare if he was on his own. Deciding to give Harry some space, the kitten started to move to the side of the bed.

"Stay," Harry whispered, reaching out for Louis’ hand and pulling him back into bed.

Louis smiled, laying back against the pillows and getting comfortable. Harry moved to the center of the king sized bed where Louis was laying and cuddled up close, resting his head on the kitten’s chest. Instantly wrapping his arms around him, Louis playing with his hair as Harry would do if Louis was upset. The warm feeling returned - well, it never really left. If anything, it was growing stronger.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry leaned up and pecked the kitten’s lips softly.

"Goodnight, pretty kitty."

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) & [truthtattoos](truthtattoos.tumblr.com)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first kiss! And how freaking cute is Louis when he was asked Harry for a kiss? Big shout out to my Friend, Co-Writer and Beta Scarlet! she's flipping amazing and has done so much on this with me! Love her lots Let us know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis caught Harry staring at him more than once, and he actually didn’t mind – in fact, he might have put his arse on display a few times on purpose. He didn’t like just anyone looking at him like that, but with Harry he wanted it. He was unsure as to why Harry loved his pudgy body so much, as since he’d moved in, he’d been eating regularly and begun to fill out, resulting in a small tummy, and a bottom that felt more rounded.
> 
> Turning his eyes back to the taller boy, he saw Harry raise his arms to catch a firefly, showing his love handles and his tattoos that Louis loved. It made him smile; he loved Harry’s body. He wanted to run his fingers over every tattoo - his favourite was the butterfly.
> 
> Harry walked up to Louis, holding the firefly in his cupped palms. It was glowing beautifully, lighting up the kittens features in the darkness of the park. Louis smiled as he looked up at Harry, and the older boy’s gaze locked on Louis’ lips, his own parted slightly.
> 
> "Kiss me," the kitten whispered. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Update FINALLY! lol First with Scarlet and I in different time zones and with her being on Vacation with limited wifi it just took awhile! So sorry for the wait but it's finally here! I hope you love it!
> 
> Oh! The smut has arrived *bites nails nervously*

All of Harry’s worries about Louis falling ill too were completely pointless - if anything, Louis had been given an energy boost ever since the night of their first kiss. He yet again became more confident and trusting when it came to talking to Harry, and Harry found himself completely unable to deny Louis of kisses whenever the kitten pointed to his lips with a shy smile.

Harry also noticed how Louis had also become even clingier than before. When the two of them were just sat on the sofa together, Louis would squirm around until every possible part of him was touching Harry - including his tail, which would lie over Harry’s stomach and wrap around his waist. The feeling of Louis’ soft presence was one that Harry loved, and every day, Louis would do something so endearing, Harry would be helpless to the kitten’s charm.

“Harry?”

Louis’ tone made him sound nervous, therefore alerting Harry straight away. “What’s wrong, kitten?”

“Um…” Louis didn’t answer the question, but his eyes trailing to his left where a group of teenage boys were staring at him through narrowed eyes was enough for Harry to understand.

“Just ignore them, babe,” Harry said, resting his hand in the small of Louis’ back to continue guiding him forward through the shopping centre. That clearly wasn’t enough for Louis however, as he reached behind him to take Harry’s hand from his back and entangle their fingers together. Harry’s eyes widened slightly at the action, but he was quickly overtaken by the warmth radiating from Louis and tingling through his body.

Harry turned slightly to smile comfortingly down at the hybrid, watching as the kitten’s ears twitched a little under his gaze. Louis continued to stare straight ahead, trying to be subtle as he wiped his eye with the sleeve of his jumper.

“Lou-”

“It’s fine. I just don’t understand why people have to judge me like that.” Louis’ voice was soft, clearly offended as he watched his feet. “The only thing that’s different between me and them is…” He trailed off, his eyes now fixed on the tail wrapped around his waist as he raised a hand to his ears.

“Lou.” Harry pulled the two of them to a stop before dragging Louis over to a nearby bench. As soon as they were both sat down, Harry placed two fingers under Louis’ chin, finally lifting his face so their eyes could meet. “Lou, kitten, you’re beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful - including the parts that make you different. It’s those that make you who you are.”

Louis still looked doubtful, so Harry continued.

“The people out there that don’t appreciate you are not worth bothering about. There’s no way of getting away from them, but there is a way to try and not notice them, yeah? When people look at you like that, just think about what I’ve just told you: you’re beautiful.”

Harry watched as the hybrid’s eyes filled properly with tears now, as his small hands clutched at the material of Harry’s jacket. Without even thinking, Harry pulled Louis into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down the kitten’s back in an attempt to comfort him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

After a few minutes and a few more funny looks, Louis’ sobs came to a stop. He slowly pulled back from Harry’s embrace and grimaced at the sight of Harry’s tear-stained shirt.

“I’m sorry I cried all over you,” he mumbled, tugging the sleeves of his jumper over his hands.

Harry chuckled. “It’s fine, babe. Are you feeling better now?”

“A little,” Louis replied quietly as he nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder.

With a small smile on his face, Harry wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. “You ready to go now?”

“Yes, please.”

When the two of them arrived home, Harry flopped down onto the sofa but Louis remained standing in the doorway to the living room.

“What’s up, Lou?”

Louis sighed a little, going over his request in his head a few times to make sure that his enquiry would come out correctly. To him, it seemed like a big deal to be asking Harry what he planned to, but Harry would probably laugh and tell him that there was no need to worry about it.

Harry’s nice like that.

“I-was-wondering-if-we-could-go-out-tonight?” Louis garbled, his words coming out jumbled and in a rush.

“Sorry, love; what was that?” Harry asked softly, his eyes wide and interested.

Louis chuckled nervously and shuffled on his feet. “Could we go out tonight? Maybe. If you want to. I don’t—”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Harry interrupted.

“Um, maybe?” Louis squeaked. “If you want it to be.” His hands were clenched into fists by his sides in an attempt to prevent them from shaking. He’d never been on a date before in his whole life - then again, he’d never met anyone he’d want to go on a date with, before he met Harry.

Louis had been so caught up in his panicked daydream that he didn’t notice Harry making his way over to him until he was lifted off his feet and spun around in a circle. The kitten let out a little squeak of surprise, closely followed by bursts of laughter breaking through his lips.

“I’d love to go on a date with you!” Harry exclaimed once Louis’ feet were back on the ground. “Meet back here in forty-five minutes? Okay!”

Louis watched bemused as Harry sprinted away and up the stairs, excited like a child who’s just been told he’s going to the fairground.

Then it hit him: he had nothing to wear.

After raiding his chest of drawers and wardrobe for a good ten minutes, Louis was at a loss, having absolutely no idea of what would be the right thing to wear for a date.

Eventually, his bed and a large majority of the floor was covered in the clothes he’d accumulated during his time living with Harry. He was left holding a pair of dark jeans that were a favourite of his, but nothing to wear with them. None of his t-shirts or jumpers would look right with them and probably wouldn’t be formal enough.

He then had a bright idea.

Creeping down the corridor to Harry’s room felt like he was committing a crime, but once he’d pulled the soft wool of what he was searching for out of the drawer and raced back to his room with it firmly in his grip, he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Lou! Are you re—”

Harry’s voice cut off when Louis appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling bashfully as Harry admired his outfit in a not very subtle manner.

“You’re wearing my jumper,” Harry croaked out, although it was obvious.

Louis nodded. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh God, Lou, it’s…” Harry cleared his throat and let out a heavy breath. “It’s sort of better than okay.”

The two of them just stood smiling at each other for a good few moments before Harry took Louis’ hand and gently kissed his cheek. “You ready?”

Despite the fact that it was Louis who asked Harry on a date, Harry - once he was sure that it was okay with the other boy - planned out the most brilliantly cliché first date. He couldn’t get the idea that Louis had never been on a date before out of his head, and wanted to make it special for the kitten, so he checked the showing times for the rom com playing at the local cinema and booked a table at an Italian restaurant for right after.

Louis was fascinated by the cinema, and Harry was surprised to learn that he’d never been to one of those either.

“I’ve only ever seen the movies that the other kids would put on in the rec room at one of the foster homes,” Louis explained. “I quite liked them, but I don’t think I ever saw one from start to finish.”

With the promise that he finally will, Harry led the way through to the second screen, where the movie was to be played, with popcorn tucked under his arm and holding a drink in one hand and Louis’ hand in the other.

They got seats near the middle, and straight away, Louis curled up next to Harry, resting his head on the older man’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. There weren’t many other people in the room with them, but neither of them really noticed, as Louis was completely transfixed by the film, and Harry was simply enjoying listening to the sounds of Louis’ laughter and general enjoyment.

The meal afterwards was at one of Harry’s favourite restaurants, and once they’d ordered their drinks, it didn’t take any more than two minutes for Louis to announce that he’d be having pizza. Harry ordered pasta, and the two of them chatted comfortably as they waited for their meals to arrive. When the food was finally put in front of them however, it shut Louis up straight away, and he was quickly digging into his pizza as if someone was thinking of stealing it.

“This has been so wonderful, Harry. Thank you,” Louis said when their plates had been taken away, reaching over the table to take Harry’s hand in his. “I never thought I’d be so lucky to have someone like you in my life.”

Harry couldn’t fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face as he raised Louis’ hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. “I feel exactly the same way, Lou. After what happened with my mum and sister, I never thought I’d have someone that I care about as much as I care about you. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

There was a pause as the two of them smiled across the table to one another, their hearts pounding in their chests as they realised what the feeling thrumming in their veins was.

Love.

—

After dinner, they went on a small stroll through the park. Louis was being his adorable self and chasing fireflies, making Harry laugh - but even more so, making it difficult for Harry to take his eyes off Louis’ bum in his jeans. He couldn’t recall buying him such a tight pair of jeans, but he was oh so thankful that he did.

Louis caught Harry staring at him more than once, and he actually didn’t mind – in fact, he might have put his arse on display a few times on purpose. He didn’t like just anyone looking at him like that, but with Harry he wanted it. He was unsure as to why Harry loved his pudgy body so much, as since he’d moved in, he’d been eating regularly and begun to fill out, resulting in a small tummy, and a bottom that felt more rounded.

Turning his eyes back to the taller boy, he saw Harry raise his arms to catch a firefly, showing his love handles and his tattoos that Louis loved. It made him smile; he loved Harry’s body. He wanted to run his fingers over every tattoo - his favourite was the butterfly.

Harry walked up to Louis, holding the firefly in his cupped palms. It was glowing beautifully, lighting up the kittens features in the darkness of the park. Louis smiled as he looked up at Harry, and the older boy’s gaze locked on Louis’ lips, his own parted slightly.

"Kiss me," the kitten whispered. "Please."

Harry dove in, the firefly instantly forgotten.

The kitten instinctively wrapped his arms around the older boy - this kiss was not as sweet as any of their others, but full of passion and need. It was Harry who broke the kiss, stopping to look at the kitten to make sure it was okay to kiss him like that; he didn’t want to scare him. Louis whined a little pulling Harry back to him, a clash of tongues as small moans came from both boys.

Louis felt his body reacting in ways he wasn’t used to. He wanted Harry’s hands on him, touching him everywhere. He felt his jeans tighten, and his stomach drop. Louis gasped loosening his grip on the younger boy looking down.

Breathing heavily Harry followed the kitten’s gaze, his eyes widened slightly.

"Lou, kitten are you-?"

"Home, we should go home" Louis said quickly taking Harry’s hand pulling him towards the car. He was nervous about what he was feeling but he knew he wanted it, wanted Harry. Just hopefully Harry wanted him.

—

During the car ride home the kitten was silent; he didn’t look away from the window once. Harry wondered if he had hurt the kitten by the kiss, but he wanted it too didn’t he? It was probably too much too fast.

Harry looked back over at the kitten again, seeing that his body was tense and his tail was wrapped tightly around his middle, his ears flat. Guilt took over Harry’s body; he had probably brought up some of the kitten’s horrible memories.

Once the car was parked up, Louis got out, not waiting for Harry like he usually would. This made the older boy’s heart drop more, but much to his surprise, the kitten held out his hand. Harry let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he took the kitten’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it before opening the door. Louis didn’t let go once they were inside - he actually kept walking to Harry’s room, sitting down on the bed and slowly pulling Harry with him. Louis looked over Harry’s worried features, and smiled slightly. Reaching up, he pushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes so he could see them properly, continuing down this his cheek and jawline before stopping on his lips.

The older boy didn’t stop the kitten’s actions as he ran his fingers softly over his features; he didn’t want to ruin the moment - the first of its kind where Louis didn’t look scared of him or anything surrounding them. Completely free, completely himself.

"Hazza," Louis whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes, kitten?"

Turning his head slightly, Louis asked, “Will you make love to me?”

Harry’s eyes widened.  _Did he just-? Was he…?_

"Are you sure you want that, baby?"

Louis nodded, smiling softly.

Harry bit his lip, unsure, as he didn’t want to scare him, or hurt him in any possible way. Having Louis standing in front of him, small and innocent, reminded Harry of the stories the kitten bad told him of his old master – how he used to be treated, and how he was led to believe that what happened between them was ‘love’. A part of Harry wanted to show Louis was love really is, but causing any harm to the kitten would make him feel forever guilty.

The kitten could see the reserve in Harry’s features even without words, so he leant up and kissed Harry’s lips gently, trying to pull Harry away from his own internal battle.

"I trust you," Louis whispered as he slowly unbuttoned the older boy’s shirt.

His tone, his eyes, his entire  _body_ was proving the kitten’s words; Harry didn’t need any more confirmation. Quickly closing the space between them, Harry joined their lips in a soft kiss. Louis wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him closer as the kiss grew more passionate by the second. The kitten traced his hands over his favourite tattoo, moving lower to Harry’s waist. Breaking the kiss, the older boy sat up and shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off. Louis bit his lip as he stared.

Smiling down at the kitten, Harry moved down Louis’ body, lifting the jumper slowly and baring his stomach, as he trailed kisses across the skin and made Louis’ breath hitch.

"My beautiful kitten," Harry whispered as his hands went to Louis’ jeans, only stopping to meet his gaze to make sure it was okay to continue. The kitten nodded and Harry slowly unbuttoned his jeans, moving them down the younger boy’s body. "So beautiful."

Harry’s compliments made him blush, but part of him wanted to hide; cover up so Harry couldn’t see all of his faults. Right in that moment however, there was so much love in Harry’s eyes that Louis couldn’t help but feel it too. Sitting up quickly, Louis moved his hands to Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging at them.

Smiling, Harry moved off the younger boy, laying down and pulling them off before dropping them somewhere on the floor. The kitten’s next move took Harry completely by surprise, as Louis straddled him, his fingers tracing the outline of his butterfly tattoo. Harry couldn’t look away; the kitten was still in his jumper, his fingers barely visible through the sleeves and his face was so soft and full of awe.

Louis’ eyes moved up to the swallow tattoos and without thinking twice he placed kisses around each bird, moving lower to the butterfly and finally the leaves at the waistband of his boxers. The kitten smiled when he saw Harry’s fingers grip the sheets; he could feel Harry growing harder underneath him, and he loved that he had this impact on him.

Reaching down, Harry pulled the kitten up into a kiss, his fingers intertwined with his hair and pulling carefully, causing a moan to escape the kitten’s lips. “Harry,” Louis mumbled against his lips.

"Yes, baby?"

Grinding softly, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other, Louis was bringing sounds out of both boys. “Want you.”

Never in his wildest dreams would Harry think Louis would say that to him.

"Please Hazza," Louis whimpered, his body screaming for Harry to touch him, "need you."

"Fuck," Harry moaned, flipping them over quickly, Harry’s fingers gripping the waistband of Louis’ boxers pulling them down slowly. "Up baby," Harry instructed so he could pull them down over the beautiful swell of Louis’ bum.

Louis opened his legs wide, his cock hard and dripping onto his stomach as his tail wrapped around his thigh, putting his body on display.

"So hard for me, baby."

Louis nodded, biting his lip as Harry reached out, tracing his finger around the younger boy’s rim, causing the kitten to gasp.

Quickly leaning down to peck the kitten’s lips, Harry paused, cupping his cheek. “You sure you want this?” he asked one final time.

Louis nodded, moving his tail from his thigh to Harry’s wrist, pulling at it slightly. “Please.”

The older boy smiled. “Alright.”

Moving back down the kitten’s body, Harry trailed soft kisses and feather light touches down Louis’ stomach and thighs, sucking small marks into the sun-kissed skin.

"Hazza, please."

Harry smirked, finally deciding to stop teasing right after he sucked on his finger seductively, moaning whilst maintaining eye contact.

Louis’ tail whipped around Harry’s thigh, squeezing harshly and hoping he’d get the point.

Pulling the finger from his mouth, Harry traced the kitten’s rim once, twice, three times before pushing the tip of his finger in.

Louis’ body jerked as he squeaked.

"Lou," Harry asked worriedly, "you alright?"

Louis moaned brokenly as he moved his hips. “More.”

Harry chuckled. “My needy kitty.”

Quickly working the younger boy up to two fingers, Harry crooked them, resulting in hitting the younger boy’s prostate and causing him to shout. Harry loved every little noise the kitten made; every movement his tiny body gave him. He loved how sensitive the kitten was, especially his nipples - every time he brushed across the sensitive buds Louis would mew so dirtily. So needless to say, Harry did it often.

Louis was about to lose it; he was so close but Harry would stop and move to another area of his body and it was driving him absolutely crazy. He loved every single touch, from Harry’s fingers, to his lips, down to his hair rubbing across his skin when Harry placed kisses all over his body. He watched the older boy as he lapped up his cock, making it shine with spit before sucking it hard into his mouth, taking him all the way down to the base. He was going to come if Harry didn’t stop.

"Harry, I…"

"Come for me, kitten."

One more thrust of Harry’s fingers over the boy’s prostate had Louis shouting as his cum shot on his chest and neck, coming completely untouched.

Withdrawing his fingers, the older boy licked up Louis’ chest gathering most of the cum in his mouth. Louis moaned as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Such a good kitty," Harry whispered against his skin, peppering his body with kisses. He could literally do this all day.

Louis’ body felt he was floating on a wave of pleasure he couldn’t get off of. It was as if all of his senses had been heightened; every touch from Harry buzzed underneath his skin, and light flashed behind his eyes. His ears twitched, the soft velvet of them pressing against his hair as Harry stroked them.

As he finally came back down, he could feel Harry’s clothed cock against his thigh; he wanted to please Harry now – wanted to make him cum so hard he could see stars. Pushing the older boy off him, Louis moved Harry onto his back, quickly pulling his boxers off. Straddling him again, Louis leaned down, sucking on one of Harry’s four nipples - he found they were all quite sensitive.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him; Louis’ fringe all dishevelled, his pupils slightly dilated and his face flushed. He looked absolutely fucked, and they hadn’t even begun. Harry’s eyes roamed the kitten’s body, finally falling to boys cock, seeing it filling again. Reaching out, he took a hold of it, pumping slowly and causing Louis to thrust up.

Louis reached behind him, grabbing Harry’s cock and giving it a few much needed tugs. He then looked around before glancing down at the older boy.

"Where’s the-?"

"Drawer." Harry pointed over, breathing heavily.

Reaching over, Louis quickly fumbled through it, finding the lube and a condom before being taken by surprise when Harry latched onto his nipple, sucking harshly.

"Mm… Hazza, stop… need -"

Harry let go, taking the condom from Louis and tearing it open with his teeth. He then sat up, putting his arms around the kitten and joining their lips as he gave himself a couple of tugs before rolling it on. Harry then took the lube, nipping at Louis’ neck and making the boy giggle. He was about to put his dick in this kitten’s arse and  _he’s giggling_  –  _fuck,_ he loves this boy.

Once all slicked up, Harry looked up into the kitten’s eyes. “Ready, baby?”

Louis bit his lip, nodding as he pushed Harry back down and lifting up so Harry could help him. Once aligned, Louis sank down slowly, taking only the head of Harry’s cock first. Louis hissed at the contact but continued taking him slowly in inch by inch.

Harry couldn’t believe this was happening, even as Louis lowered himself onto his cock. This boy that he’s known for a few months now, who was once so reserved, he barely spoke a word unless out of fear, was now completely open and trusting him. The same boy who never wanted to fall asleep without him, or be alone for too long without the two of them being beside one another had changed so much. He loved when Louis would wrap his tail around him, purr against his neck, and most of all point to his little, pouty lips when he wanted a kiss. He loved the little things; the way his shampoo smelled better on Louis than on himself, how he pouted when he would try to get out of bed in the morning and didn’t want to move just quite yet and generally how Louis always wanted to please him and make him happy. How did Harry deserve such a beautiful person?

Once fully seated, Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, seeing that his eyes were also closed and his brow was furrowed, obviously concentrating on something. Louis felt so full, and it was a bit painful - but worth it. He felt so connected with the older boy, and not just physically. It felt like their bond was growing stronger - brighter even.

Finally adjusted, Louis pulled up a few inches before sinking back down, bringing a moan out from Harry’s cherry red lips. Louis repeated his actions, moving faster and faster. He could feel the heat building in his belly, having already come once and now being close again, but he wanted Harry to come first. Using his tail, Louis tickled Harry’s nipple slightly as he rode him faster, rotating his hips while flinging his arms up above his head and moaning sinfully.

"Fuck," Harry said loudly as he watched the boy on top of him. He gripped Louis hips, picking up the pace. "So close baby; feel so good."

Louis nodded as he lowered his arms, his hands tracing his own body and rubbing his nipples before gripping onto his cock and pumping quickly as he matched Harry’s thrusts.

Harry was a bit embarrassed that he wasn’t going to last much longer; it had been such a long time since he’d last been in this position. Louis was so tight, and his little  _uh_ s were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Reaching down, Louis tweaked one of his nipples and seconds later Harry was shooting deep into the condom, his body jerking as his thrusts became short and shallow. Seeing Harry come was enough to send Louis into his second orgasm of the evening, spilling hotly into his fist with a small array of curses mixed with Harry’s name.

Louis fell forward on top of Harry, his breaths coming heavier. Harry brought his arms up, pulling Louis down next to him and slowly pulling out. The kitten automatically snuggled into his neck as he purred softly, his tail lazily swaying back and forth. Quickly leaning up - much to the dismay of Louis - Harry quickly tied the condom, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. He’ll deal with it later; he just wanted to snuggle his pretty kitty.

The boys laid there in silence, not much needing to be said as they both knew how one another was feeling. They were communicating through soft touches and lazy kisses. It all came to a halt when Louis could feel his cum drying on his skin; he didn’t like it - he wanted a shower or something. He began to move around, rubbing at his stomach softly; trying to get the feeling to go away. The older boy noticed, not fully understanding until Louis’ fingers rubbed at his tummy, and then he knew. After giving Louis one more kiss, Harry rolled off the bed, quickly going into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet and cleaning himself before heading back to the bedroom to clean off the sleepy boy laying in the middle of his bed.

Once cleaned, Louis snuggled back up, yawning before sleepily looking up at Harry and smiling.

Harry’s eyes travelled across Louis’ face, stopping at his lips as he cupped the kitten’s face, kissing him softly and running his finger over his cheekbone. Louis rested his head against Harry’s for a moment, their eyes staying locked and before he knew it, the words just fell out before he could stop them.

"I love you, Hazza."

Harry’s eyes widened. Did he just…? Did he hear that right?

Louis turned away, a bit embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he just said that - Harry probably thought he was weird for saying such things.

"Hey," Harry said, turning Louis’ head back to face him. "I love you too, Lou."’

"You do?" Louis asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded. “I have for a while now, I just didn’t know how to say it. I didn’t want to scare you away. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me in that way.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry again. “Are you sure?”

"Never been more sure in my life, babe. I love you, and I always want you here with me."

Louis was bursting with warmth and so much emotion that his eyes started to tear up. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn’t because no dream could be this good. This real. This strong.

"Forever," Louis whispered, mainly to himself as he looked down smiling. He never wanted anything else, other than to be loved - and with Harry, he got that and more.

Harry pulled Louis down to his side, kissing the top of his head.

"And for always."

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) & [truthtattoos](truthtattoos.tumblr.com)

[My Next Prompt](http://ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com/post/92387228958/sugardaddy-au-in-progress-louis-23-harry-18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used one of Harry’ favorite songs to end it. I HOPE THAT’S OKAY. I’m so sorry if this ending is not what you expected! I’ve absolutly loved writing this with Scarlet I love her so fucking hard. Such an amazing Co-Writer, Beta and most importantly friend. Give us BOTH feed back on what you think! Much love! Now on to my Sugardaddy! AU xx

**Author's Note:**

> And there is part 1!! Scarlet and I hope you like it! She wrote this with me and edited it! She is absolutely amazing! We’re already talking about part two and I’m gonna begin working on it on Monday! Kudos and feedback are welcome and encouraged! Let us know if there is anything you'd like to see in part two!


End file.
